Fallen Angel
Lee is a Fallen angel whose methods are often harsh. Fallen Angel is an American fictional comic book heroine created and owned by writer Peter David and artist David López, who appears in her self-titled monthly series. It was published by DC Comics from July 2003 until it was canceled with issue #20 in May 2005 because of low sales. It resumed publication through IDW Publishing in December 2005, and ran for 33 issues. It has since been followed by two mini-series, Fallen Angel: Reborn and Fallen Angel: Return of the Son. History The story focuses on Lee (also known as the Fallen Angel) who is arguably a Superhero Female residing in the city of Bete Noire witch means black beast. The city is completely riddled with corruption, and supernatural characters who emerge at night, and is managed by the Magistrate, who answers to a mysterious organization. Lee is possibly the only force for justice in the city. DC Comics Launched by DC comics in 2003, the book had reportedly low sales by its eleventh issue.When asked why this might be, Peter David suggested that the comics industry as a whole is intolerant of new ideas, and that a sizable segment of comic buyers prefer to wait for a monthly comic to be collected into trade paperbacks, driving down monthly sales. In August 2004, in response to complaints that some retailers weren't stocking copies of Fallen Angel for interested fans to purchase, David announced that he would be producing a limited-edition autographed bookplate which could be attached to the Fallen Angel trade paperback, which he would send to both interested retailers and fans. In January 2005, David confirmed that he had been told Fallen Angel would not continue past issue #20, despite a recent, reportedly successful, promotional effort. Sales on the title were reported to be around 11,000 copies—about 4000 short of what DC required for the title to be profitable. IDW Publishing At the 2005 WizardWorld: Philadelphia convention, DC Comics representative Bob Wayne stated the Peter David had decide to move Fallen Angel to IDW Publishing. This prompted a response from David himself, who comfirmed the new, but coutioned that the final contracts were not yet signed. Several days later, David and IDW Editor in chief Chirs Ryall discussed the move in an interview, in which they revealed that while Lopez retained his owneship in th property, he would not be the artist on the new series. fallen Angel resumed publication as five-issue limited series, which expanded to a regular monthly series due to high sales. Although Lopez provided some of the covers, the bulk of the interior art, in the early stages of the series, was provide by J. K. Wooward. Other artists like Kristian Donaldson also did short runs. The final issus of the this second volume, which was published january 21, 2009, saw the conclusion of the moloch stoyline that began with that volume, and god accepting Liandra back to haven. The series was relaunched with a new stoyline in july 2009, and guest starred the character Illyria from the Buffyverse. 2009 saw the relese of Fallen Angel: reborn a four-issue mini-serie. A second mini-series, titled Fallen Angel: return of the son, was launched in january, 2011. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Good Darkness Category:Angels Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Undead Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Magical Girls Category:Space Survivers